Made for Love
by ThatOneChickWithHair
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a lonely girl abandonded by everyone she meets in her life.But then she meets Natsume Hyuuga,a boy trapped by his parents words.What would happen if these two people meet? Would love form just for the two? Rated T just in case... In total editing mode!
1. Chapter 1

Made for Love

_New-not-so-much-edited chapter_

**Chapter 1 **

I knew that all my life, I was hated. No one loved or liked me...I was just not made for love. Just the thought of it made me sick. Everyone hated me. I hate to admit it, but I was lonely...I'm Mikan Sakura.

!

I tiredly raised my arms, trying to stop my alarm clock from ringing. I hated the noise. Every day really didn't matter, so why does it ring? Oh, school, I forgot. But school...who would even miss me? No one ever does. I steadily rose from my covers making it looked like I was the undead. I slapped the clock and the unbearable ringing stopped. I walked slowly to my bathroom to wash up. Just one look at the mirror and you could scream in fright. I wasn't ugly or beautiful, I was just plain, but this morning I looked like a wreck. I soaked my face in the sink and washed it. I started to brush my auburn colored hair and put on my clothes. It was just a white blouse with the initials G.A. and a blue plaid skirt. I let my hair loose today and grabbed my bag. I took a bagel from the table and walked out the door.

Hell, here I come.

**NATSUME'S POV**

I silently prayed for my bedroom door not to open this morning, but to no avail.

"ONII-CHAN!"

CRAP

"Just fucking shut up, Aoi!" I groaned.

"No cursing! Now get up or you're going to be late!" Aoi complained.

I grabbed the closest thing I could find and threw at her. Unfortunately for me, it was my phone.

"Onii-chan, get up now or I'll flush your precious phone." Aoi threatened.

"Burriko, you're gonna get it later."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut your butt up and hurry."

As soon as Aoi left, I called Youichi.

_"What's up, Natsume-nii?"_

"Why, man? Why date such a she-devil?"

_"She tried flushing your phone again? Stop throwing it at her then! Use something else."_

"Ever heard of breaking up with her? You have horrible taste."

- The call ended

I sighed as Aoi came barging into my room again.

"Onii-chan!"

"What Aoi?" I said annoyed by her high pitched voice.

"I never knew you had a girlfriend!"

My head shot up to look at her.

"What girlfriend?"

"You know...blond-ish, fake eyelashes, slutty."

"Aoi, if this is another one of your damn jokes again, I'll kill you."

"I'm serious this time. She's with mom and dad downstairs."

"Shit," I groaned into my pillow. "That's Luna."

I hurried to the dining room and saw Luna and my parents chatting. When she saw me, she tried to hug me. Of course I moved out of her way.

"Aww, Natsume-kun. Stop playing hard to get." Luna pouted, trying to act cute.

She thought it would be cute and would make me want to comfort her, but it made me shiver instead. She frowned at my reaction and was about to say something until my mom interrupted.

"Natsume dear. I heard that Luna here is your girlfriend. Isn't she a doll? You did good!" She chirped.

"Old hag, she isn't my girlfriend!" I argued.

"Of course I am!" The little bitch butted in.

"Not in this lifetime, Koizumi!" I glared at her.

"Natsume! Give her a chance! You've never had a girlfriend before so this is a chance for you!" My mom said.

"A chance for what? Death?! If you wanted me dead, you should've told me first, so I could've jumped off a cliff before the shit happened." I gestured to Luna who crossed her arms.

"Natsume."

The bickering ceased. All heads turned to the man of the house. That despicable man. Ioran Hyuuga. I couldn't speak. He turned towards Luna and apologized on my behalf. I was pretty sure I never meant for an apology.

"Forgive us, Miss Koizumi. We didn't mean to make you involved in this..." He glanced over at me. 'Family issue. We mean you no harm."

Luna made a little 'oh' noise and bowed her head slightly. 'Not at all, it's no problem. I love everything about Natsume-kun."

A small gagging noise came from the other side of the room. I looked at Aoi who grinned madly.

Father spoke again. "Perhaps, this would be a good chance for Natsume to settle down."

Settle down? I mouthed the words once more in shock. I noticed my mom smiling with joy. All that old hag wants is grandchildren.

"What do you mean, Sir?"

No, don't do this. Please God, don't let that whore be my-.

"I'm talking about being Natsume:s fiance."

I practically died. Aoi's face dropped and now she was shuddering at the thought of calling Luna her sister. I heard my mom shriek in glee.

"Yes!" Luna's answer caused a headache to form. This can't be real, right?

"I'm only seventeen. You can't be serious."

"I never said to get married now. All I want is for you to stop your stupid flings, Natsume. Unexpected problems will occur. A fiance is a good thing for you. Plus the Koizumi family would surely help benefit our coorporation." He explained.

"If you just want me to stop having sex because I might get the them pregnant, then I'll just use a condom! Trust me, I won't do anything to embarrass you. That's what you want, so I'll do anything. Don't give me a fiance!"

"I can't trust you to lay low, son. I gave you many chances, yet you always fail to stop. It's a done deal, Natsume." With one last stern look, he walked away.

Luna continued clinging on to me, but I didn't shove her off.

Unbelievable.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I noticed that this whole story was actually kind of a little TOO RUSHED before. Plus, I'm changing things up a bit. Age, backround stories, personalities, etc.

-Elle


	2. Chapter 2

_New-not-so-edited chapter_

**Chapter 2**

The old hag continued to stare into space, grinning idiotically.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She sighed happily.

I snapped out of my trance. After shoving Luna off, I felt a surge of anger rushing. Aoi rolled her eyes when Luna giggled.

"Don't play so hard to get, Natsume-kun. You are my fiance now."

"Not officially." I snarled. She backed away.

"Well, Mrs. Hyuuga." She bowed her head then scurried off to the front door. I bet she's going start blabbing her mouth to every single person she could reach put to. That little bitch.

"She seems wonderful, right Aoi?" Mom turned to her, who in turn, shook her head.

"Downright no. Mom, she's- LOOK AT HER." Aoi walked towards the nearest window, pointing at Luna's figure.

"What?"

"I can practically see her thong, Mother! Her boobs are bouncing out of her shirt. I'm not even sure if it's even a shirt, more like a quarter of it that she cut out. You can't want another daughter who's like that."

I smirked triumphantly. Thank you, burriko.

Hopefully, Koizumi hasn't blabbed that much.

**NORMAL POV **

Mikan came into the classroom and caught Sumire Shouda's attention, one of the school's most popular bitches. She hoped none of them would get her today. Last month, she was almost suspended for breaking one of Sumire's robots. Meaning, she broke Megumi's arm. But she deserved it. Who said she could put tacks on her seat.

"Sakura, back to break someone else's arm?" Sumire sneered. That sentence caused heads to turn towards Mikan. Whispers erupted. Her eyes were ice-cold.

"Would you like me to break yours?" She whispered to Sumire. She gave a death glare in return.

"Are you asking for a fight, Sakura. I'll fucking break you." She threatened.

"Then-"

A burning sensation stopped her. Hot liquid poured down on her. Coffee. She swished her head around only to see Megumi with a sneering look.

"You little bitch!" She went for her hair. She wanted to rip off those fake blonde curls right off. Then she froze. She should think of herself first. She might get a burn. Retracting back her hand, she decided to ignore Sumire and Megumi's nonstop taunts. Her next destination was the bathroom. She washed her hair in the sink, not caring the stares on her. Getting the coffee out of her blouse was a problem. She settled on the PE uniform she borrowed from the lockers. The bell rang a few minutes ago, but she didn't give a crap about it. School's worthless.

Mikan walked out of the lockers with a small towel in her hand. She was out of it for a moment until she heard a tiny squeal. She had bumped into someone.

"Owwie." She heard the girl say. Short dark hair, enticing crimson eyes.

"Pretty." Mikan blurted out. The girl blushed a little.

"Oh, thank you." She thanked. She stared at Mikan's face for a while. "I never saw you before. Are you new?"

She let out a small laugh. "New? I'm a second year. Mikan Sakura, 17."

Aoi seemed a little dazed. This person in front of her...this Mikan Sakura. Something about her was different.

"Aoi...Aoi Hyuuga. I'm a first year, 15, almost 16."

Hyuuga. That named seemed familiar to Mikan. Where did she hear from?

'Kyaaa! Natsume-sama looks so hot!'

'Oh, that's his little sister too. Man, the Hyuugas are so good-looking!'

'I know right! I'm so envious!'

Sumire and her robots!

Mikan's face went pale.

"You're the rumored Hyuuga girl." She muttered softly.

Aoi smiled. "Yeah!"

Mikan couldn't help but smile back. Aoi's smile was contagious. Besides, it was the first time a smile was directed to her. A small warm feeling enveloped her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I made Mikan into my cute little butt kicker. Don't worry, it'll work out. Natsume and Mikan all the way. Down with Koizumi! A lot of the fanfictions I've read about Gakuen Alice, Luna was a BLONDE with either blue, gray, green, even black eyes. Well it's a fanfiction, so whatever. We just need some type of tramp so people dress her up in whatever. Drama isn't really my speciality, but I can't resist with this one.

-Elle


	3. Chapter 3

_New-not-so-edited chapter_

**Chapter 3**

**MIKAN'S POV**

"Aren't you supposed to be in class, Aoi?" I asked.

Her smile widened. "You're really interesting Mikan-nee."

Mikan-nee?

"Ani* told me to stay near him, but I just couldn't resist." She winked. "But I'm pretty sure I made a good decision. I was able to make friends with a unique person."

"Unique?" Friends? I wanted to continue.

"Yup, it's the first time someone here addressed me without an honorific. Usually it's with the -sama or -san." She told me.

"You're practically a princess. Of course everyone treats you special and all." I dried my hair.

The two of us missed hid behind building F, in the way back of the school. Hardly, anybody comes by. It was a nice place overall with a beautiful sakura tree in the center. My small sanctuary.

"But, I never wanted this kind of school life." She said, enjoying the breeze.

"Just find that one light then." I suggested.

"Light?" She repeated questionably.

"A silver lining." I explained to her. "What makes you happy."

"Oh."

"What's with the friends thing." I made air quotes on the word "friends".

"Well, aren't we?" She asked. "You seem a lot more trustworthy than anyone else I met here."

"I never had any friends, so I can't really register the feeling." I confessed. I wasn't ashamed to have no company. I didn't care. This world is empty.

"Then consider me your first friend!" Aoi exclaimed excitedly. She grasped my hands and smiled widely.

How weird.

"Friends it is."

**NATSUME'S POV**

I looked everywhere for Aoi. That damn burriko! Always ignoring what I'm telling her. If she gets lost then it's her own fucking problem. I couldn't stand being in the same class as Luna, so I made the counselors change my class. Guess I'm stuck in 2-B for the rest of the year with...Narumi.

My lips twitched. Out of all the teachers here, I get Narumi. I turned around to go back to the office when a large male hand grabbed my shoulder. I shuddered when I saw that expensive manicure.

"Aww, Natsume-kun! Are you lost?" Narumi's annoying voice filled my ears. I robotically, turned my head at him. "Seems you're in my class now. Great let's go then!"

He began dragging me to building B. The last thing I wanted was to have people stare at me getting dragged by the drag queen.

"Hm, how's Aoi, Natsume-kun?" Narumi started a conversation.

"Who knows."

"What happened? You didn't do anything bad did you?" He acquired.

"None of your business, you drag queen!" I snapped.

He made those tch-ing sounds that drove me mad. I hated it when he did that. He stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Now when I gesture, you come in okay?" He winked and I gagged.

Dressed in his tight purple ruffled shit that had sparkly fabric on it and his pink, grayish tights, he twirled into his classroom. Narumi twirling was a memory I could never burn from my head. It was like a scar that never fades.

"Good morning class!"

"Sensei, where have you been. The bell rang thirty minutes ago!" A girl's high-pitched voice came out. I groaned. Class is really annoying.

"Ah, sorry. I had to pick up a student."

"Illicit relationship?" Another blurted in.

Disgusting!

"Of course not, Megu-chan. A student from another class is transferring to ours. Please welcome him."

He gestured me to come in and so I did. The soft shrieks of glee coming from the girls made me cringe. I hated this part.

"Introduce yourself please."

"That's Natsume Hyuuga-sama, sensei. Who doesn't know him!" A girl with a perm exclaimed. Her eyes latching onto me like prey. Goosebumps formed.

"Sumire-chan, you shouldn't introduce him to the class. Natsume-kun can do it himself. Go ahead." He smiled.

I glared at him, but complied. "Natsume Hyuuga."

Narumi took out a sheet. "Umm, let's see. He'll be sitting next to...ah! Mikan-chan!" He pointed to two empty desks in the back next to the window. A window seat huh.

"Huh, Mikan-chan's absent today?"

The door slid open. "Sorry sensei. A first year was asking for directions. Her class was in building E."

"That's very kind of you Mikan-chan. You have a new seating partner also." The girl coming in had long auburn waves and big brown eyes. She stared at me before her eyes started widening. Her expression turned sour afterwards.

"Hyuuga?"

"Of course you know."

"I saw Aoi."

I whipped my head back at her. "That burriko. Where was she?"

"Apparently, hiding from you."

Strange. She seemed different. "Who are you?" I took a strand of her hair and started twirling it. She gave a look of annoyance and I smirked. What an interesting turn of events.

"When you want to know a person's name, it's best to say yours first. It's the polite way." She lectured. I scoffed. This girl.

"You know mine."

"Say it then."

Her eyes. It was a first.

"Natsume." I started. "Natsume Hyuuga.

"Mikan Sakura."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

*Ani AKA short for Aniki meaning brother

I couldn't help it. I couldn't help but wanting to continue. I had to unleash my new ideas for this story or my brain will collapse. But what did you think?

-Elle


	4. Chapter 4

_New-not-so-edited chapter_

Disclaimer: I wish I own GA but sadly I don't!

**Chapter 4**

"Sakura-san!" A screechy voice butted in. It was Sumire with a wide fake smile. She was motioning her hand to come over there to her. Oh hell no. I ignored her call and I could already feel the steam coming out of her ears. She was pissed. But she was really persistent. She came all the way to my desk and rubbed Natsume's arm.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled. That was not an accident, little hoe. "Natsume-sama, we're-no... I'm glad you came into this classroom. It's so boring here. The guys aren't even good-looking."

A few of the guys in class glanced this way. I felt a little bad.

"Uhuh." Natsume said. He didn't seem interested. Sumire blushed with her head down, not making eye contact.

"Sakura-san." She looked up at me. Whoa, what's with the -san? "Can I please talk to you in private please?"

I felt nausea building up. She was being polite, but I could tell it was killing her inside. Before I could say anything, a large hand snatched mine.

"She's with me." Natsume brought my hand to his lips, kissing it softly. I noticed Sumire's reaction. She was flabbergasted. I snickered then took back my hand. Natsume smirked and took out a manga from his bag. He used it to cover his face while he slept. I rolled my eyes. What a slacker.

"Sakura." She hissed. "What does he mean by that?"

"Mean what?" I asked innocently. Might as well piss her off now. Megumi walked up behind Sumire, her eyes glaring fiercely at me. Joy.

"Mikan-nee!" Aoi's figure ran at me. She tackled me, causing me to fall into Natsume's arms with her on top. His manga fell.

"Ugh." He groaned and reached for the fallen book. He caught Aoi staring at him.

"Nii-chan...you're in this class too?" She asked nervously before getting off Mikan.

"Burriko..." He noticed Mikan still on top of him, rubbing her head. "Polka dots, you get off too."

Her eyes snapped open wide. She didn't give a crap about her aching head now.

"You...you didn't." She barely spoke. But Natsume heard it anyways.

"I certainly did, polka dots." He emphasized it.

She slapped him.

Aoi clasped her mouth with her hands. She almost went all out laughing. To think someone would slap her brother. Mikan Sakura. What an interesting person. She was right. This Mikan girl was different, special from other girls she's met.

"Bitch, you didn't." Aoi heard her brother say. He was trembling. Oh dear.

"About to cry, you stupid pervert?" Mikan taunted.

"Nii-chan." Aoi butted in. "You've met Mikan-nee?" That seemed to occupy his mind now.

"Where did you go, burriko?" He asked, his face stern. He was holding back his anger.

"I was wandering for a bit. But then I met Mikan-nee! She helped me get to my class." She told him.

"She did?" He pointed at Mikan.

Footsteps grew louder near the classroom. The door slammed open.

"Natsume!"

"Ruka."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

So I stopped it here. Got some stuff to do, but I want to finish editing the earlier chapters I made. I have to speed it up.


	5. Chapter 5

New-not-so-edited_ chapter _

**Chapter 5**

I shut my ears. The girls were roaring. Ruka Nogi has entered the classroom. He smiled nervously. Good, at least he didn't seem like a player.

"Oh my gosh! Ruka Nogi!" The girls screamed in excitement. They all went 'kyaaa'.

"Natsume." He walked quickly over to his desk, evading the girls.

"What are you doing here Ruka?"

Oh right. Ruka Nogi was THAT GUY'S friend. I forgot.

"Ruka-nii is so adorable! Especially when he's holding that bunny of his, Usa-chan." Aoi whispered to me. A guy walking around with a pet bunny? This school is really beyond my expectations. How far can they bend the rules?

"Natsume, there's something wrong here." Ruka said anxiously. "Don't get mad. Well, you're going to get mad anyways."

"Out with it, Ruka!" He seemed a tad impatient now.

The girls' whispers went dead. I went along with the rest of the class, curious about who entered in.

"Hyuuga." A monotonous voice came into hearing.

"Imai." Natsume scoffed.

"I heard something very disturbing. I hope for your sake and mine that it's not true."

"What do you mean?"

She was silent. Hotaru Imai, the school's very own Ice Queen. Her cold, yet pretty exterior gave her that title. She's a genius also. Always inventing machines and earning many sponsors worldwide. She's very famous and definitely not someone you could mess with.

"Cool." The word out by accident. It was really quiet so only the people beside me could hear. She surprised me.

Her eyes landed on mine and for a few seconds there, we made a weird eye connection. She was the first one to break it off. An amused sound was heard from her. My eyes widened was new. She stood beside Ruka.

"What else is disturbing. Remember, I don't want to ever have slut in the same family as me."

Natsume groaned into his arms. "Please don't tell me. She BLABBED?"

"The highlight of our classroom's news, cousin." She said grimly.

"Is it true?" Ruka asked hesitantly.

"Not officially, but my parents want her to be."

Whispers grew. Rumors were started of course. A loud slam echoed. The raven-haired guy slammed that poor manga of his down on his desk. People jumped in surprise. Probably in fear too.

"If ANYONE of you talk about this outside this classroom or even mentions it, consider yourself DEAD." His voice was like thunder.

"Harsh." I remarked. Everyone was scared of him. He was a guy with power and he's got looks too. But with the kind of status he held, it was hard to oppose him.

"You say something, polka dots?" He snapped at me. I wouldn't back down. No way.

"I did, so what?" I held my chin up, looking down on him. Crimson turned fiery. I gulped. I wouldn't let this jerk push me around. I didn't care if I lost everything. I have nothing to lose anyways. His arm rose.

He was going to slap me.

Hotaru stopped him with a ...fly swatter? Why would she bring-

"You're going to far." She said. Her tone had concern laced in it. But you can barely detect it. Her eyes still emotionless.

"I wasn't going to hit her." He muttered. My ass! He was planning to. His eyes said it all. He shook his head and got up. He walked out of the classroom, complaining while rubbing his cheek. It was red. Most of the girls filed out of the class also, following him. I stared at his lone back. I packed my things and went for the doors. Hotaru Imai was standing next to it.

"You've got guts." She commented. "That's good enough to make Hyuuga civilized enough. He's hot-tempered."

I didn't respond. She smiled a little and my mouth opened in shock. "I feel that I can get along with you, Mikan Sakura." With that, she walked away.

To me, it wasn't so much a compliment. She said it as though I was a key. A solution to Natsume's fiery temper, his bitterness. But I was also a negative person, fighting to live in this cold world. I was useless. Why would someone like me choose to be with Natsume Hyuuga. It's stupid. Also, from the looks of it, he has a fiance. But on the way, I couldn't help but recall those pair of eyes. Those beautiful crimson orbs.

The way it fired up my soul, my empty heart.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

It's short isn't it? Hmmmm...oh whatever, I'll add more things then...

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Where did you go, Hotaru?" Ruka asked as Hotaru approached him. He could tell she was happy. She had on a faint smile.

"Playing fate." She replied.

"Huh?" She sighed. Of course, Ruka didn't understand.

"Mikan Sakura, she's really odd."

Ruka raised a brow. "Sakura-san? The one who talked back to Natsume?" He rubbed his chin, thinking. "Well, I do admit she's something. To think a girl besides and you and Aoi had the courage to talk back to him. I'm sure he was surprised."

"Exactly, Ruka." Hotaru said. "You know what I mean, Aoi."

The young fifteen-year-old stepped away from the bush. She was eavesdropping. She laughed. "Nii-chan is going to get it, isn't he? That Sakura Mikan can probably do it."

"Do what? What do you mean? I don't get it." Ruka asked again. Hotaru frowned.

"Are you really this slow?" He smiled weakly.

"It means, Ruka-nii..." Aoi began with a wide, sly smile. "Onii-chan will be shot-" She pretended to shoot an arrow. "By Mikan-nee's arrow of love."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok everyone, here is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I never owned GA and I never will…**

**Chapter 6**

"Whoa, nice place." I commented as I stared in astonishment. Mikan's house was a normal house. It had a TV, a stereo, a small dining table with 4 chairs, a bedroom, a normal-sized kitchen, a couch, and MANGAS!

"You live here?" I asked her, still shocked on how simple, but nice house. What it didn't contain was its homey atmosphere. It seemed that she lived here all alone.

"Yeah, make yourself comfortable. It's sort of rare to have guests here. Do you want anything to drink?" She started going to the kitchen.

"Anything's fine." I made myself comfy on the couch and gazed at the empty walls. Usually there would be something like pictures, but hers was bare.

"Here." She placed 2 mugs filled with hot chocolate.

"Sakura, do you have any pictures of you or your family?" I asked questioningly. She stared at me with sad eyes.

"Sadly, no." She said whispered.

**Normal Pov**

"Youichi, you should go. It's late." Aoi proclaimed.

"Fine, but I'm coming here first thing in the morning." He told her.

"Yeah, goodnight." She smiled and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"You too." He said before leaving out the window.

Aoi buried her face into her pillow. She was frustrated and sad. _"I wonder where's onii-chan now…" _She thought before dozing off.

Outside her room, her father was having a conversation with someone.

"Mr. Hijiri," He started out. "I think it's for the best if Aoi and Youichi don't see each other again."

"What? But why?" Mr. Hijiri asked.

"I want Aoi to marry someone else so I don't want your son interfering." Mr. Hyuuga proclaimed.

"That's stupid! Aoi and Youichi love each other! It would be terrible to keep them away from each other! We, as parents shouldn't be doing that!" Mr. Hijiri bellowed.

"Like I said, it is for the best. Surely, Aoi will move on and Youichi too." Mr. Hyuuga told him calmly.

"No! I don't want to do that!"

Mr. Hyuuga's stare hardened. "If you don't then I WILL kick your son out of his school."

Mr. Hijiri was taken aback. He never expected that the person right in front of him will do that. Youichi loves his school so he couldn't refuse the offer now. "Fine, Youichi won't bother your daughter anymore."

* * *

Mikan fidgeted nervously in her seat, feeling uncomfortable as Natsume kept staring at her.

"So you're telling me that you have no pictures at all?" He asked again.

She nodded.

"Where's your family, Mikan?"

Mikan's eyes widened as tears were starting to form. She opened her mouth to say something, but no voice came out. Her sobs came out silently, but when Natsume hugged her, it came out violently.

"Shhh...It's alright, Mikan." He caressed her back.

"Natsume..." Mikan whispered before blacking out.

"Mikan!"

**Youichi's POV**

The next day, I was about to go see Aoi again until my dad blocked me.

"Dad, I'm going to Aoi's place." I said, hoping that he would move out of my way.

"Youichi, you can't see Aoi again." He spoke softly.

"Haha very funny, dad. Now, I gotta go. Aoi's waiting for me." I tried to go around him, but he stopped me again.

"I'm serious, Youichi. Don't bother Aoi again."

WHAT! I can't believe this. "W-why?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be with her anymore. I talked to her father last night and he said Aoi was going to get engaged with someone." He explained looking guilty.

My heart stopped. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I bolted out of the house, running to Aoi's place. What in the world is going on!

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Aoi woke up this morning feeling happy that her boyfriend was going to come again. She heard a knock on the door and saw her dad come in.

"Dad, what do you need?" Aoi asked with a tint of sadness left from last night.

"Aoi get dressed. Someone's going to come. I need you to get ready."

Aoi assumed it was Youichi since he said he was coming first thing in the morning. She shrugged it off and started to get dressed. She went downstairs wearing the white sundress that Youichi bought her for her birthday. She heard a conversation in the living room and thought it was Youichi, but to her surprise it was another person.

"Aoi, this Fujisaki Ren, your fiance." Her father stated. Aoi's eyes widened.

"Fiance?" She repeated. Ren wasn't that bad. He had dark chestnut locks and amethyst eyes like Hotaru. But her heart belonged to Youichi.

"Yes Aoi, fiance. Now sit down, we're going to talk about the wedding arrangements." He gestured.

"What about Youichi?" She asked desperately. She had a bad feeling.

"Forget about him and spend your time with Ren now." Her father told, I mean commanded her.

"NO! Youichi is the only one I want to marry!" She screamed.

Ren pulled her hand and he dragged her to the couch near their parents.

"OW! Let go!' She yelped, her eyes blazing with fury.

Ren let go of her arm and sat down.

"Aoi," He began. "I think this marriage is great, don't you?" His eyes locked on hers.

She gulped. "No, I don't agree with you. I have a boyfriend already."

"That's not what your father said." Ren said slyly. His face neared hers. She could feel his breath on her face. It was terrifying her. She tried to push him, but he overpowered her. When their face was just an inch a way, the door slammed open.

There, panting heavily near the door, was Youichi. He ran all the way here without stopping.

"Youichi, you came!" Aoi cheered. Ren's grip on Aoi tightened. Aoi winced, but Ren decided that it was the right time so he planted his lips on Aoi's. Youichi's eyes widened, but he was enraged. Aoi yelped, but that created an opening for Ren's tongue to slip in. He explored her cavern, but Aoigathered all her strenght and pushed him away. She wiped her lips then glared at Ren. Ren smirked at Youichi, but he didn't notice that Youichi's fist made contact with his cheek.

"You bastard! That's for hurting Aoi!" Youichi spat.

Youichi went to Aoi, but her dad stopped him.

"What are you doing here? You weren't supposed to see Aoi ever again!"

"You can't force me!" Youichi retorted thus making Aoi's dad strike him in the face.

"YOUICHI!" Aoi yelled, her tears pouring out again. "Dad, stop it! Please!"

"Aoi, you're going to marry Ren whether you like it or not." Her father instructed.

Aoi shook her head. "I love Youichi, dad..." She choked out.

Ren stayed on the ground with his father.

"I should've refused the offer." He heard his father mutter.

"Don't." Ren said making his father face him looking confused. "I love Aoi too."

Aoi stooped down to Youichi and caressed his cheek.

"Are you ok?" She asked him while crying.

"Don't cry. I like your smile better." He whispered as he gave her a crooked grin.

"You're an idiot." She chuckled as he gave out a hoarse laugh.

"I know, but I'm your idiot." He responded making Aoi crack a smile on her delicate face.

* * *

"Are you alright, Mikan?" Natsume asked. They spent the entire night together. Natsume was worried to leave her alone and he didn't want to go home yet so he ended up sleeping by her side.

"Sorry for making you do this, Natsume." She gave a weary smile.

"Let's get you home." She got up and held out her hand. I took it and we walked to my house. It was honestly the best night. I opened the door to my house and as Mikan was about to leave, I invited her inside. She gladly took my offer and we went to the living room just in time to see the Youichi and Aoi on the floor, Natsume's dad standing near the two, and other people he didn't recognize.

"Aoi!" I heard Mikan shout.

"Mikan-nee!" Aoi shouted back.

"Natsume!" Natsume's dad bellowed. "Where were you last night?"

"With Mikan..." He said coolly.

"With her?" He repeated coldly.

Natsume nodded and he went over to Mikan and gripped her hand tightly. _"Shit!"_Natsume cursed in his mind.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled. " Are you ok?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine!" She reassured him.

"Dad, let her go!"

"Then marry Luna!"

"Hell no!" Natsume freed Mikan from his father's terrible grasp and crushed her petite body in his. Mikan blushed and stared at Natsume as he glared at his dad itently.

"DAD! JUST STOP FORCING US TO MARRY PEOPLE!" Aoi begged as she held Youichi closer to her.

"Shut up, Aoi! I told you, I'm doing this for the best." Her father argued.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san. I believe that forced marriage leads to bad futures." Mikan stated giving him a warm smile.

_"That smile. It looks familiar. She looks like Yuka..." _He thought, recalling the memories about him AND 'Yuka'.

**Flashback**

"Ioran!" An auburn haired girl yelled.

"Yuka, shut up already. You're making a racket." The raven haired lad complained

She pouted cutely and sat beside him.

"You wanna know what I want to have when I'm older?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Sexy underwear?" He teased.

"Pervert! No, that's not what I want!" She screamed in his ear.

"Damn it woman! You're hurting my ears. Just tell me what you want!" He said coldly, still recovering from her deafening scream.

"I want a baby!" She chirped. The boy's eyes widened and he was dumbfounded.

"Who do you want the baby's father to be?" He asked her with a visible tint in his cheeks.

"Hmm...I want you to be the father, Ioran!" She proclaimed.

"What! Yuka, what are you talking about?" He asked her, confused and shock on what she just said.

"I want you to be the baby's father and I'll be the his mother! His name will be...Natsume, but if it's a girl then Mikan!" She declared with a grin.

The boy blushed and he kissed her. She gasped, but slowly responded to it.

"Sure, whatever you want, Yuka." He said with a small smile and she gave him her warm smile that made him fall for her...hard.

**End of Flashback**

"What is your name?" Natsume's dad asked Mikan.

"Mikan, Mikan Sakura."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, minna...it could get confusing about Mikan's mom and Natsume's dad past. But spare me! I just liked the idea...hehe pls REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: ****Hi everyone sorry for the looong wait! I just have been really busy! But pls enjoy chap 7!**

**Chapter 7**

Ioran's mouth opened in shock. Yuka? He thought he was dreaming or unconscious right now because right in front of him was a younger replica of her! "Oh," was all he said.

"Bye." Natsume interrupted his dad's thoughts. He grabbed Mikan's hands and dragged her out. Aoi and Youichi followed after.

"Ano, Ioran maybe we should talk another time." Ren's father suggested.

"Sure Tsukasa." He said, massaging his temple. He closed his eyes as he heard the door close. "Yuka, where are you?"

"Who's Yuka?" A feminine voice asked. Ioran turned to the door and there was Kaoru.

"I asked you, 'who's Yuka?'" She repeated, now a bit annoyed and frustrated.

"She's…no one so don't worry." He assured her. Her crimson eyes locked with his. "Fine." And with that she left the room. _"So childish." _He chuckled then frowned. _"Too much like her…"_ In just a few seconds he fell asleep.

"Ow." Mikan said. Of course since the boy who was dragging her was Natsume, he ignored it.

"Ow!" She repeated, slightly making it more louder than before. Still, Natsume ignored her and her wrist was starting to hurt.

"OW!" She yelled. Natsume released his grip on hers.

"Shut up, will you!" He spat. She froze in her spot, her head casted down. Natsume's eyes softened a bit as he took her in his embrace. She yelped softly as her face came in contact with his chest.

"N-Natsume..?" She blushed as she saw his ears a bit red.

"Ehem!" A cough soon followed after. The two looked behind to see Aoi smiling embarrassed at the scene and Youichi giving Natsume a short thumbs up. "That was quite an intimate scene Onii-chan." She said while patting Natsume's shoulder.

"Youichi followed her not before saying, "Don't forget to use protection if you're gonna go any further!"

"Eh?" Mikan's blush deepened as she understood what Youichi had said. She quickly stepped a few paces from Natsume to enlarge their distance from each other. Natsume soon noticed how she was glancing at him every few seconds so he snickered. The girl beside him was very innocent but she had a tough life. Somehow he just couldn't ignore her.

Mikan was bewildered at the sight of Natsume laughing at her. Did she do something wrong? "W-what?" She grew conscious at her appearance.

"Is there something on me?" She asked nervously.

"No. You just resemble a lost puppy, Polka." Her face redden at his words. She faced him and yelled, "PERVERRRRT!"


	8. A Little Note

**A Little Note**

So, how is everyone? I've been doing fine these past few years. Writing, school, etc. Things like that. I haven't gotten the chance to finish continuing any of my stories. Probably because of the fact that I AM busy or I have absolutely NO MOTIVATION at all. I write for fun and Gakuen Alice was one of those anime/mangas that I loved to fantasize about. THUS MADE FOR LOVE WAS BORN! The thing that made me hop onto my chair and power on my computer today was actually favorites and followers for this story. My mind was absolutely blown the fuck away. Excuse my french there. In my head I was like, 'WHY NOW?!' But I did want to delete this account because of time and all. Yet after seeing all this hoopla, I changed my mind. I'll keep trying to continue this story, but I need to check and edit the chapters. I forgot most of the plot for this story and I need time to make it all click. Hopefully, I'll be quick in editing and things will get back to NORMAL. So keep hanging on to this story, everyone. There's more to come, I assure you.

Best wishes and I'll see you later.

-Elle


End file.
